Sin Ti
by Ela LoK
Summary: —Por que no puedo vivir sin ti...—dijo él decidido. No la dejaría ir...Primera cita entre Lily Y James ¿ira bien?...(OnEShoT) Advertencia.- Mucha miel . Lean! y dejen Reveiws! ;)


_Antes que nada, los personajes que se expresan a continuacion pertenecen a la señora J.K Rowling.

* * *

_

_Para las personas que me dieron ánimos._

_Muchas gracias._

_**SIN TI**_

**Por Ela Lok**

Caminaba tranquilo, absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en algún sucio rincón de los amurallados pasillos del colegio. El opaco sol del atardecer traspasaba los grandes ventanales, golpeando fuerte en la cabeza de todos los atareados alumnos que venían en todas direcciones. Un aire fresco le pegaba ligeramente en la cara y hacía que, para variar, sus ya revueltos cabellos se movieran un poco.

Su cabeza iba gacha y arrastraba pesadamente sus pies. Iba tan taciturno y desguanzado que no se dio cuenta que al girar una esquina, había pisado con sus enlodados zapatos el recién limpiado piso tres. Y haciendo caso omiso a los ya tan conocidos gruñidos del amargado conserje, siguió su fatídico camino hacía el aula de transformaciones.

Otro año más….el último para él en la escuela de magia y hechicería _Hogwarts_. Melancólico, tocó lentamente con la punta de sus dedos la fría pared. Le entristecía bastante tener que dejar el lugar donde había aprendido tantas cosas, donde había vivido asombrosas aventuras (las cuales los profesores las definían como "capacidad sorprendente de meterse en problemas"), donde había dejado atrás toda su niñez, haciendo amigos y por que no, también enemigos. El lugar donde, por primera vez en su vida, se había _enamorado. _

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían ligeramente, que "cursi" se había vuelto. Suspiró con resignación y siguió caminando…

Al doblar hacía el otro pasillo, chocó con unos tímidos alumnos de primero, y por un terrorífico momento casi traspasa al temible Barón Sanguinario, pero gracias a sus increíbles reflejos logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Tratando de recuperarse del tremendo susto, respiró hondamente y volteando a su izquierda, vio a lo lejos como con un movimiento tosco, el sauce boxeador se deshacía de las últimas hojas secas que quedaban en sus grandes y hoscas ramas. Y como al mismo tiempo una hermosa lechuza blanca cruzaba tranquilamente los cielos rojizos de la tarde, llevando entre sus diminutas patas un paquete marrón. Contagiándose del paisaje, un vago pensamiento cruzó su mente_, que rápido había pasado el tiempo_…

Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en séptimo curso, donde sería el final y al mismo tiempo, el principio de una nueva etapa, una nueva vida para él, para todos. Cada uno trataría de cumplir sus objetivos, sus sueños. Dejarían atrás la adolescencia, madurando, teniendo diferentes perspectivas y mentalidades, responsabilidades y preocupaciones. Sí, todos empezarían nuevos caminos, separándose inevitablemente, lo cual significaba tan solo una cosa, que _talvez nunca la volvería a ver…_

Sintió una fuerte punzada en lo más profundo de su pecho y pareció que sus piernas no daban para más. _No volver a verla…_Se quedó perplejo, completamente estático en medio del solitario pasillo. No lo había pensado antes. Un profundo pánico y un terror inconfundible se apoderaron de él…. Simplemente no podía ser, ella era su vida….su elixir… ¿Cómo vivir sin ella?

Todavía consternado, llegó al aula de transformaciones. Automáticamente y sin pensarlo, dirigió su vista al grupo característico de chicas que siempre la rodeaban, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no la vio ¿Dónde estaba?...Siguió buscando más allá de la animada rubia, centro de las otras cuatro, que no dejaba escapar ningún acusador comentario, y un poco más adelante de las vivarachas cabezas de varios alumnos, en un rincón, apartada y sola, la _vio._

Caminó un poco hacía adelante para apreciarla mejor, incluso se paro ligeramente de puntitas. Riendo ante el hecho de lo ridículo que llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones, se paró en seco abriendo los ojos in mensuradamente, lo que estaba ante él era el más bello cuadro que nunca antes había visto.

Sus hermosos cabellos rojizos, sueltos como de costumbre, eran alumbrados por los cálidos rayos del sol, al igual que su delicada tez blanca. Sus tan enigmáticos y bellos ojos, que tanto le gustaban y lo hacían desfallecer, miraban distraídos a través de la ventana que estaba a su lado izquierdo. Tenía su mejilla derecha reposando en su puño y con su mano izquierda enroscaba un curioso mechón de su cabello. _Hermosa…simplemente hermosa…_

_No volver a verla_….De nuevo aquel terrible pensamiento lo invadía. ¿Cómo vivir sin ella ¿como vivir sin esa niña que lo hacía estremecer desde hace años ¿Como vivir sin esa niña que con solo verla hacía que sus rodillas flaquearan y su corazón palpitara incontrolablemente ¿Como?..

Tenía su vista fija en ella, _nunca _se perdía un detalle, ni uno solo, era _inevitable…_Dios cuanto le gustaba…Desde que la vio por primera vez hace años su pasatiempo favorito, aun más que el mismo quidditch, _era contemplarla._ Cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada enojo, cada mirada….eran únicos, eran especiales, eran de ella, solamente de ella. Pero él solo podía conformarse con _mirarla…._

_Cuanto ansiaba…cuanto necesitaba…tenerla cerca, abrazarla, sentirla, aspirar su embriagante aroma, perderse en sus penetrantes ojos verdes, hacerle estremecer, confesarle tiernamente al oído todo aquello que le hacía sentir, que lo hacían vivir…Confesarle de una buena vez…que sin ella él no es nadie…que sin ella su vida no tendría sentido…que sin ella ya no valía la pena nada…que sin ella simplemente moriría…Después… robarle un beso…sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, demostrarle lo que no se puede con palabras, hacerla de él…solamente de él…y finalmente…ser correspondido…._

De una manera violenta y dolorosa, volvió a la realidad. Donde él no estaba cerca de ella, donde él no le susurraba tiernas cosas al oído y donde él no sentía sus tiernos labios…donde él _no tenía nada…_

Apretó su puño fuertemente debajo de su túnica. Cuanto le dolía ser privado de tan valioso tesoro. Cuanto le rabiaba ser un cobarde, ser tan poco hombre y no hacer nada—-"…_No_…"—negó una voz interior. Él siempre había hecho algo, él siempre había tratado de acercarse a ella, de ganarse su amor, su atención y cariño, él siempre había intentado…_siempre…_sin embargo….nunca le habían dado la oportunidad…_nunca.._

Ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no era aquel niño cabezota que trataba de llamar su atención de forma enfadosa y presumida, ya no lo era. Tenía que hacerle saber y entender que ahora era diferente y que este amor que él sentía era _real, _tan _real _como lo que vivían, _tan real como él y ella..._pero el tiempo simplemente _se le estaba acabando…_

Maldición. Un año. Solo un maldito año. Nada más. Decepción, frustración y desesperanza, algunas de las miles sensaciones que poseían su ser. Llevaba 2 años tratando…pero nada…no conseguía nada. ¡Diablos¿¡Qué estaba haciendo mal¿Acaso su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más¿O talvez todo lo que había estado haciendo era inútil¿Acaso no era lo suficiente para ella¿No valía la pena¿Simplemente ella no era para él?... El corazón le oprimía en el pecho fuertemente, dolorosamente.

Estaba paralizado, y por la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre la palma de sus manos, sus uñas yacían enterradas, dándole una tonalidad blanca a la piel. Mirando desconcertado en todas direcciones, un traicionero pensamiento clavó en su corazón-—"_Talvez_…"—Tragó saliva con pesadez—"_talvez…sería mejor **rendirse**, **resignarse** y **no** **volver a intentar**…"_

Al cabo de unos momentos su voz se oyó en un susurro--- rendirse…-- rió burlonamente ante sus palabras, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás. A que punto había llegado.

_Rendirse, _—_"¡Ja!..Idiota"—_Se volvió rápidamente hacía atrás, jurando por un momento que su amigo Sirius estaba detrás de él, burlándose como de costumbre, sin embargo no había nadie. Lo pensó de nuevo. _Rendirse…_irónico, siendo la TERQUEDAD su principal característica, estaba simplemente en contra de sus principios ¿Cómo? _Imposible._

_Resignarse, no volver a intentar, _¡Ja¡Que completo fracasado¿Acaso tan mal estaba¿Acaso estaba dejando la guerra antes de que terminara¿Estaba cediendo¿El? JAMAS…

Emprendió el paso más decidido que nunca, apretando sus puños y sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, (de lo rígido que iba, daba la ligera impresión que lo hacía de igual manera que un robot) abriéndose paso por el estrecho pasillo entre las viejas butacas marrón oscuro. Pasó enseguida del grupito de animadas chicas que al verlo lo saludaron coquetamente, él solo contestó con un desanimado –hola—y continúo sin darle mucha importancia. Después pasó a lado de los besucones empedernidos de Jordan Brown y Lisa Green, al verlos se estremeció un poco. Suponiendo que no querrían interrupción y con una desagradable sensación en el estomago, siguió su camino pasando de largo a un par de regordetes que pilaban maliciosos unos pasteles de calabaza, de seguro robados de la cocina. Y por último, ya más alejados de todos, en silencio…estaba Lily Evans…

Pasó automática e inconscientemente una mano por sus alborotados cabellos azabaches (por mas que quiso, nunca se pudo quitar esa maldita maña), agarró aire y se sentó de lado en la silla que estaba frente a ella recargando peligrosamente el respaldo en la mesa. Iba a pronunciar algo pero sus palabras parecieron quedar estancadas en su garganta…

—¿Otra vez tu Potter?—dijo ella, viendo nostálgica el otoñal paisaje detrás de la ventana.

—¡Claro! quien mas Evans…— respondió él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esos recibimientos que no se sintió indignado.

Oyó que hizo una especie de resoplido, levantaba un mechón de cabello que había caído graciosamente en su frente. Después giró su rostro hacía él, y para su sorpresa, por primera vez Lily Evans le estaba dedicando una hermosa e invaluable sonrisa.

Sentía como si su cuerpo se fuera a derretir ahí mismo quedando solo sus viejas gafas, o como si su corazón fuera arrollado por una amenazadora _Bludger, _dejándolo completamente inconsciente –"_como es posible que me traigas así de loco…."— _pensó. Ella tenía ahora apoyada su barbilla en sus dos manos. Lo veía sonriente.

—En serio….¿no te cansas de "acosarme"?—repuso ella poniendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra, mientras lo miraba con una de sus cejas prominentemente levantada causándole un poco de temor, extrañamente siempre lo hacía. --- me estoy empezando a asustar… en un día de estos te acusaré….no lo dudes—sentenció mirándolo desafiante, aunque todavía aquella divertida sonrisa no desaparecía de su bello rostro, y con cierta coquetería de nuevo empezó a enrollar aquel mechón…

¡Merlín! Quería matarlo. Y aunque estuviera sentado, sentía sus huesudas rodillas flaquear como de costumbre y su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

—Pues….si lo haces…diré que tú haz tenido la culpa…—contesto él triunfante.—siempre la tienes Evans…

—¿Yooo?—dijo ella fingiendo estar indignadísima.---pruébamelo Potter…-

—¿Qué te lo pruebe?...—dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, provocando que las patas de su silla se resbalaran peligrosamente, le encantaban los desafíos----no crees que es más que evidente……

—¿Así?...—dijo ella, acercándose de igual manera, moviendo un poco su cabello hacía atrás.

Se miraban desafiantes, y como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, y las palabras se hubieran ido en el viento, se quedaron así, observándose…

Tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo iba a quedar inerte por culpa de un infarto. Nunca había estado así de cerca de ella¡dios! hasta podía contar las pequeñas pecas de sus sonrosadas mejillas y saborear de cerca su delicioso rostro…que regalo más afortunado…

—Esta bien….si quieres saberlo….sal conmigo—susurró muy cerca de ella. He ahí el por que la palabra _rendirse _no estaba en su vocabulario. ¿Cómo? Teniendo a la terquedad como amiga de juegos.

Él _nunca _se rendiría. Aunque muy dentro de su mente sabía la respuesta, su corazón siempre decía lo contrarío y con solo verla, una pequeña chispa de esperanza siempre lo recorría de pies a cabeza, llenándolo de valor. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad…solo una….

Sus ojos enternecedores la miraban directamente, llenos de sinceridad, quería hacerla entender.—"_solo dame una…solo una, por lo que más quieras….dame una..."---_repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Ella finalmente rió, retirándose un poco colorada, y talvez nerviosa, por la cercanía de ambos. Después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación, desvió su mirada a cierto punto desconocido. Él solo volteó la cabeza avergonzado, y de nuevo aquella pesadumbre lo estaban poseyendo. Talvez ya la tenía ¿harta?…

—De acuerdo…..—susurró ella por lo bajo, mientras aquel lindo tono rosado que cubría sus mejillas se hacía más evidente.

**¡PLAF!**

Con un ruido sordo y estremecedor, la silla había azotado en el frío piso junto con él, haciendo un terrible eco. Todos voltearon atónitos hacía el lugar donde ellos estaban, incluso Jordan Lavender y Lisa Green, quien momentos atrás estaban más que prendidos. Y en un segundo toda el aula de transformaciones se lleno de carcajadas. El increíble James Potter estaba tirado de bruces en el suelo.

Algunos alumnos de _Hufflepuff _empezaron a hacerle burlas, incluso unos de su misma casa, _Griffindor._ Lily murmuraba sabe que tantas cosas, mientras miraba preocupada hacía abajo, levantándose un poco de su silla, sus mejillas estaban mas que rojas. Pero James Potter, el protagonista, parecía no escuchar nada, sentir nada, estaba al parecer, inconsciente…

¿Había dicho que si¿Había aceptado¿Iba a salir con él¿Iba a darle una oportunidad? Su mente estaba hecha completamente un lío, que sintió como si fuera golpeada por el bastón de un tosco trol.

Empezó a levantarse, temblaba un poco, más risillas por parte de todos. Con su mano derecha recargada en la mesita y la otra sobandose la cabeza, empezó a levantarse con cierta dificultad tratando de no hacer caso al fuerte dolor de su pierna derecha, mientras se preguntaba donde diablos estaban sus gafas. Y como si le hubieran leído la mente, sin previo aviso, sintió como dos suaves manos se deslizaban tras sus orejas, colocándoselas delicadamente sobre su nariz y mejillas. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su linda pelirroja viéndole con preocupación.

—Estas…¿bien?..—preguntó tiernamente, y en una fracción de segundo sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión gélida hacía sus amigas, que al verla bajaron sus miradas avergonzadas, o más bien, intimidadas.

—…iras…—tragó saliva exageradamente, sus manos temblaban de igual manera— vas…a… ¿Salir conmigo?...—terminó. Aun no se lo podía creer, no podía encajar todavía la idea en la cabeza, era demasiado para él…

Pues eso tengo pensado, a menos que sigas haciendo estos teatritos…- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, riendo, aunque todavía estaba un tanto acalorada.

Sentía que sus pies se iban elevando poco a poco. Volaba. Los constantes señalamientos que le hacían con el dedo índice se iban perdiendo, los murmullos de las chicas, las risas, las burlas, el salón de transformaciones, todo había desaparecido. Su tristeza, su pesadez, su frustración, su desesperanza, su desamor….Todo, absolutamente todo, quedando solo _él y ella. _

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su joven y guapo rostro. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban intensamente, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Parecía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho rebosante de alegría y por el constante temblor en sus rodillas, juró que se iba a caer de nuevo. Hasta se pellizco por lo bajo, sintiendo un fuerte ardor. No…esto no era un sueño.

Empezó a inclinarse galantemente hacía ella, con su mano derecha doblada en su espalda y la otra cogiendo delicada y caballerosamente la de ella. Ésta retrocedió un poco desconcertada por las acciones del chico.

—Le aseguró Lily Evans…que será lo mejor que haya hecho en su vida…—susurró con elegancia antes de besar su mano delicadamente. La chica sintió que toda la sangre se le venía al rostro, y por un momento se quedo contrariada.

¡Pum! La puerta del aula se había abierto, espantando a todos. Con aires de superioridad, la estricta profesora McGonagall hacía su llegada con el entrecejo familiarmente fruncido. Los dos rieron por lo bajo, ya sabían lo que venía.

—¡Todos! A sus respectivos lugares… ¡ahora mismo!—dijo exasperada la profesora McGonagall mirándolos inquisidoramente. Todos se movieron de inmediato, un poco asustados.— ¡y ustedes dos!—dirigió acusadoramente su vista a los regordetes, quienes la miraban con sus asustados ojos de cerdito, tratando de esconder toda la inmensidad de comida— ¡Traigan eso de inmediato!...—finalizó apretando la boca.— vergüenza les debería dar….

Entre risas y burlas todos regresaron a sus lugares. James la seguía viendo con una sonrisa galante todavía sosteniendo su mano, disfrutando plenamente el rostro sonrosado de la chica. Pero, con un gritito de las chicas de al lado, oyó como sus amigos Sirius y Lupin entraban en el aula, gritándole para que fuera y se sentara con ellos.

—¡Déjala ya don Juan!—oyó que gritó Sirius. Los dos se escamaron. Genial, había arruinado el momento. Suspiró resignado y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Aunque fuera su amigo, era capaz de ahorcarlo.

De acuerdo...con su permiso bella dama, tengo que irme…yo se lo doloroso que le resulta pero…

—Oh cállate ¡tonto!..—rió ella, soltando su mano de la de él. Éste solo le guiñó el ojo coquetamente antes de marcharse.

Se vio a lo lejos como al llegar a su lugar, le proporcionó un fuerte zape a su amigo de perfecta melena negra, quien no dejo de sobarse la cabeza murmurando cosas inaudibles. Al terminar su hazaña se volteó hacía ella y le mando un beso de manera cursi y ridícula.

—Completo tonto…—susurró riendo, antes de que la clase de transformaciones diera inicio.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, su estomago se retorcía incontrolablemente, dándole ganas de vomitar y por supuesto, quitándole el sueño. Miró al viejo reloj que había en la habitación: 5:00 AM. Bufó molesto antes de darse la media vuelta y tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. No funcionó.

Alterado y de mala gana, se levantó y caminó torpemente hacía el afeitar de la ventana. A lo lejos, pudo ver como los rayos del sol luchaban por salir de entre las altas colinas, mientras que los campos eran bañados por la neblina grisácea de la mañana. Después dirigió su vista hacía el bosque prohibido. Con un dorado impactante, la copa de los árboles se movían levemente al compás del viento. Al mismo tiempo en el lago, el majestuoso calamar gigante ya había despertado, estirando sobre la superficie sus largos tentáculos mientras que el sauce boxeador lo hacía de igual manera con sus grandes ramas. Al parecer una mañana perfecta, un día perfecto.

Se estiró, imitando al calamar gigante, y retrocedió a su cómoda cama de dosel, reprochándose a si mismo por estar tan nervioso -—"_es solo una cita"_—. Los ronquidos prominentes de su amigo Sirius y las constantes murmuraciones de Peter, era lo único que se oía en la redonda habitación. Giró la cabeza hacía la mesita de noche, un hermoso ramito de rosas rojas reposaba en un frasco lleno de agua cristalina. Sonrió, y se tiró de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, rebotándolo todo puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza y se quedó un buen tiempo ahí, tirado, repasando detenidamente todas las cosas que tenía pensado hacer para ese día, con _ella. _

Un electrizante escalofrío le recorrió la espalda encorvándola, nuevos retortijones se apoderaron de su estomago. Había estado planeándolo exquisita y perfectamente todo durante una semana. A donde la llevaría, posibles temas de platicas (hizo un listado donde, maliciosamente, Sirius le había puesto al final con su garabateada letra _"¿quieres hacerlo conmigo¡Estoy desesperado_!"), que le compraría (ahorró todo lo que tenía, incluso se abstuvo de comprar un nuevo material exclusivo de limpieza para escobas, lo cual le dolió bastante, pero él era capaz de sacrificarlo todo por ella), había probado de antemano lo que se iba a poner, una de sus mejores ropas ( trato de no segur los consejos desinteresados de Lupin, aunque era su amigo, tenía un pésimo sentido para vestirse) y por último, bueno…ya vería.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, mientras sentía como aquella regosijante alegría le llenaba cada mínima parte de su ser. Al fin, su niña, le había dado una oportunidad…aquella oportunidad que había deseado desde hace tanto—gracias…-—dijo al viento, antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

Después de un largo tiempo el reloj había dado una alta campanada, indicando que eran ya las seis y media de la mañana. Se incorporó de un salto. Tiempo de alistarse.

Intentó relajarse en un caliente baño de espumas, pero los constantes lloriqueos de _Martley la llorona_ no lo dejaron en paz. Rindiéndose, se dio un baño rápido y salió del agua. Tiempo después se hallaba en la habitación, con todos aún dormidos, haciendo poses extrovertidas frente al espejo. Se mandaba a si mismo miradas cómplices, se agarraba la barbilla, se guiñaba el ojo y al final sonreía—"_ridículo idiota"---._

Después de haberse puesto su pantalón y camisa de vestir de color negro, perfectamente planchados, se empezó a acomodar el pelo, cosa que sería rotundamente imposible, pero gracias a toneladas de _"Gel Mágico_ _para todo tipo de cabello rebelde_" y "_Súper Spray, para todo mago Galán_" su pelo azabache quedo untado a su cráneo como todo chico pulcro y de clase.

Miró al reloj de nuevo: 8:00 AM. Faltaba poco para la hora. Tomó las rosas, se puso su chaqueta de cuero café y retrocedió su vista al espejo. Se quedó un momento azorado, no podía creer que aquél fuera él. Sus zapatos rechinaban de limpios, su traje estaba impecable, su pelo ¡su pelo estaba acomodado! Que más podía pedir.

Al dar la vuelta, vio como al lado izquierdo Lupin le devolvía la mirada con complicidad y una rebosante sonrisa mientras que a la derecha, Sirius se quedaba con la boca abierta. Pero levantando un dedo en forma de espera, Sirius se levantó de su cama de dosel, abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó de ella una especie de fino frasco.

Después se dirigió hacía él, y como una especie de bendición, empezó a rociarle, al parecer, un perfume caro con un aroma explosivamente varonil (cabe decir que demasiado para su edad). Al finalizar lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y levantando un pulgar pronunció…

—Hombre, estas listo…—

Avergonzado por las estridentes porras de Sirius, que ya habían despertado a todos, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala común.

Al llegar se sentó en un mullido sillón rojo que estaba cerca de la gran chimenea. Desde ahí, pudo contemplar como todos ya estaban levantados y se dirigían con entusiasmo hacía la salida del retrato de la señora gorda. El viejo tabloide tenía un pergamino que decía_ "Hoy visita a Hogsmade". _Algunos charlaban animados en distintos puntos de la sala, talvez esperando a los demás compañeros a que bajaran, mientras que otros jugaban ajedrez mágico o estaban en las mesas atareados con los deberes. Él, sólo estaba completamente serio, de una manera totalmente lúgubre, con un molesto tick nervioso apoderándose de su pierna derecha. El ramo paseaba mecánicamente de un lado a otro entre sus rígidas manos, mientras mordía con frenesí su labio inferior y miraba perdido al fuego, preguntándose si aquellos retortijones eran por que todavía no había ingerido nada o por que flaqueaba ante el hecho de que su cita resultara un completo desastre. Malditos nervios.

El tiempo se iba, y pensamientos aterradores infestaban su mente. ¿Y si se había retractado¿O talvez todo había sido una sucia jugarreta? después de todo aquella respuesta fue muy simple y muy poco creíble después de tantas negativas "_De acuerdo…". _La idea de que todo había sido un simple e insignificante sueño lo estaban carcomiendo. Pero ¿Cómo? Estaba seguro que todo había sido real… Y antes de que siguiera sacando terroríficas conclusiones, oyó como una dulce voz lo llamaba de las escaleras.

—¿James?...—

Se volteó rápidamente, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Al pie de la escalera se encontraba su amada pelirroja, mirándolo tímidamente con una ligera sonrisa.

Lo dejo sin habla durante unos momentos, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Curiosos semirizos adornaban las puntas de sus cabellos y por un lado, sujetándoselos, tenía un curioso broche. Leve maquillaje habitaba en su rostro, sus bellos ojos resaltaban más que nunca, y no supo si el rubor era intencional o….—"_Deja de pensar en tonterías James.."-_—_--Se reprochó. _La recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo.

—¿James?— volvió a repetir ella, esta vez cruzándose de brazos.

Error. Se había quedado mirándole como idiota durante varios minutos ¿Qué pensaría? Se sacudió y suspiró hondamente---"_amigo, este es el momento"—_

Una galante sonrisa, que fácilmente lograba que todas las chicas suspiraran, abarcó todo su rostro. Después de dirigirle una sutil mirada, se dirigió a ella con paso decidido, sacando de su espalda el ramito de rosas rojas que había estado ocultando. Ésta sorprendida antes el gesto, se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, después le sonrió tiernamente.

—Gracias….—susurró, antes que las tomara entre sus manos y aspirará su refrescante aroma.

—De nada…hermosas ¿verdad?...las compré por que me hicieron recordarte…—ante el comentario la chica se quedo paralizada, bajando lentamente su rostro con las mejillas chispeantes. Le encantaba, más bien le divertida mucho, hacer que se quedara de aquella manera.

Como quería conservar por siempre en su memoria aquella preciosa imagen, parecía un completo ángel.

—Si me permite señorita—dijo llamando su atención —a llegado el momento de irse….ya que no querrá aguardar a lo que será…_el mejor día de su vida…_— finalizó, ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo.

¿Me lo garantiza señor Potter? ---dijo ella riéndose por la graciosa expresión que éste hacía con el rostro. Trataba de parecerse a esos galanes impecables que solían salir en las películas, sin embargo fallecía en el intento.

—Claro…—respondió él tiernamente.

—Bien…—--dijo ella. Después, aceptando su invitación, pasó su brazo derecho entre el de él.

Se miraron ligeramente a los ojos y regalándose encantadoras sonrisas salieron de la sala común, perdiéndose entre la agitada multitud que se dirigía al mismo destino que ellos.

El día era sumamente hermoso, suave. Habían estado paseando por cada rincón del pequeño Hogsmeade, saboreando cada momento. Lily ya llevaba ciento de cosas en sus manos, ya que él neciamente se empeñaba en comprarle todo lo que veía a su paso, incluso un segundo ramo, pero esta vez de preciosas Lilas. Platicaban y bromeaban constantemente, nunca pensó que platicar con ella fuera tan fácil y confortante. Ahora más que nunca, estaba convencido de que era una mujer maravillosa. Había ocasiones en las que se hacía un silencio incomodo debido a las miradas furtivas que se daban y el constante sonrojo que se le hacía en las mejillas, pero aún así al final reían.

Pasaron por Huneydukes, donde se divirtieron un rato con las nuevas ranas de chocolates que habían salido. A James le había entrado por "accidente" una en la camisa, haciendo que empezará a saltar como loco por toda la tienda, pensando que era una de esas asquerosas cucarachas la que recorría su espalda. Después de la bochornosa situación que había vivido y con las no disimuladas risitas de ella, pasaron por la tienda de bromas Zonko. Ésta vez él reventó detrás de ella una bengala del doctor Filibustero, causando un fuerte chillido por parte de ella y risas de todos los que estaban el tienda. Después de varias disculpas por parte de los dos, siguieron recorriendo el pueblo, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visitado.

Iban por un camino curveado de piedras, todavía bromeando por lo que había pasado minutos antes. Podía contemplarla detenidamente a su lado, incluso podía oler su embriagante perfume de flores¿que más podía pedir? Sin duda alguna, aquel era un día inolvidable, justo como lo había estado soñando, sí un día perfecto, un día que nunca…un momento, miró al piso ¿esa no era el pergamino que…? —"_oh no"--- _El mundo se le vino abajo y las tripas le dieron un vuelco. El pergamino donde tenía la lista que había hecho, que por supuesto no había necesitado, se le calló de improviso al suelo ¡justo en los pies de ella ¿Podía ser peor su suerte?

La chica lo miró extrañada y dirigiendo la vista al suelo, justo donde él la tenía clavada, para su desgracia, vio el trozo arrugado de pergamino—ah... ¿Es tuyo?—estuvo a una fracción de segundo de cogerlo, pero gracias a una acción desesperada en la que se abalanzó de una manera tan brusca y desesperada que casi cae al duro suelo de piedras, pudo recuperarla. Después de hacerse de exageradas excusas siguieron el paseo. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que pudiera tranquilizarse, con solo pensar que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera leído aquel estupido pergamino le erizaba la piel. Maldito Sirius, ya se las pagaría.

Ya más tarde, cuando James le hubo comprado una finísima pluma, la cual Lily no aceptó, se dirigieron al salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Al entrar se sintieron acogidos por el cálido ambiente que rodeaba el lugar. Afuera estaba haciendo un leve, pero frío viento que los había puesto un poco tiesos. Con deseos de una deliciosa y calientita taza de té, se dirigieron a la única mesa desocupada. Él se apresuró a jalarle la silla para que se sentase, agradecida ante el gesto, lo miró tiernamente.

Empezaron a charlar, esperando a que la camarera de aproximara y tomará la orden. Más sin embargo nunca llegó. Los temas de plática se fueron apagando lentamente hasta convertirse en murmullos incoherentes, mientras que sus miradas se apartaban constantemente, digamos que los dos se sentían un "poco" incómodos. A su alrededor, muy pegados a su mesa, las parejas de _Hogwarts_ les hacían compañía.

Todos se hablaban melosamente mi amor dulcecito... mientras se dirigían empalagosas miradas, las cuales terminaban en apasionantes y por no decir sobreexagerados besos. Parecían que se devoraban entre sí, y para su desgraciada suerte justo a lado de ellos, exactamente la mesa que estaba más cerca, estaban Jordán Brown y Lisa Green—"_Diablos..."_ — Observó como sus curiosas tazas de café estaban completamente llenas, y tuvo la sospecha de que también estaban frías. Aunque para ser verdad, no estaría mal estar de aquella forma con ella….

Sobresaltándose por pensar aquello, volteó la mirada un poco abochornado, encontrándose con la de ella quien lo miraba de igual manera, aunque un tanto sorprendida. Después de unos momentos, estallaron en risas.

—¿No te apetece ir a otro lugar?...—sugirió él, ignorando las miradas furtivas que les dirigían, posiblemente por haber provocado aquella distracción.

—en total acuerdo—asintió ella.

Se levantó antes que ella para jalarle la silla de nuevo, después ofreciéndole su brazo, salieron del establecimiento justo cuando la mesera se había acercado a su mesa.

Llegaron a las Tres Escobas. Aunque el lugar no era tan elegante y romántico como el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, los dos se sintieron más cómodos. Se dirigieron a la mesita más apartada. Rápidamente la señorita Rosmerta, la guapa mesera del lugar, les tomó la orden. Lily no dejo de mirarla recelosamente mientras hablaba con James. Después de burlarse un poco de ella, ya más cómodos, reanudaron la plática junto con una cálida, y rápida, cerveza de mantequilla.

Después de varias botellas, decidieron irse. Al salir a la calle, el sol les baño el rostro con sus últimos rayos desde las colinas. Los dos, un tanto desanimados, emprendieron el paso por el largo camino que dirigía a _Hogwarts_.

Era curioso, habían pasado tantas veces por ese lugar que le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era. Se podía ver, no muy apartado, alzarse magistralmente el enorme castillo que parecía tocar con sus torres las rojizas nubes del cielo, mientras que a lo largo del camino, se apreciaban distintos tipos de árboles, hasta de los más exóticos y raros, todos ellos ya dañados por el otoño.

Aunque el viento le zumbaba fuerte en los oídos y le calaba la espalda, estaba bastante preocupado por el silencio que se había creado entre los dos desde que había partido de Hogsmeade. Ninguno había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, sólo se dedicaban a mirar en todas direcciones y basilar con las piedras. No era incomodo, sino mas bien, inquietante.

Bastante curioso, y sin aguantarse las ganas, miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se estremecía constantemente y trataba de darse calor abrazándose a si misma, pero fallaba en el intento haciendo que sus labios se tiñeran de un ligero morado.

Al instante, tomándola por sorpresa, depositó suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, su cálida chaqueta de cuero. Aguardó unos instantes, por alguna razón ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—James…—susurró ella-—--No—lo miró severamente—No es justo, yo he olvidado la chaqueta y…

—No…—la interrumpió. Inclinándose un poco a su oído, susurró suavemente---lo que sea por ti…

Se quedo estática, y por el temblor en su boca, supuso que quería pronunciar algo, sin embargo, no lo logró. Triunfante por la expresión que había provocado en ella, y a la vez preguntándose de donde diablos había sacado las fuerzas para decirle aquello, empezó a caminar con una descarada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te quedas?...—dijo después de haber dado unos pasos, volviéndose a ella.

—NO—respondió, con el rostro colorado.

Entonces, no querrás quedarte atrás ¿o si?—vociferó divertido, antes de emprender el paso de nuevo.

—Tonto…—susurró ella, que aunque tuvo que apretar el paso un poco, le paso un brazo entre el de él, y éste aceptándolo, sonrió satisfecho

Así callados, sin decir nada más, llegaron a _Hogwarts_. Al ver el enorme castillo alzarse ante él, el corazón le dio un vuelco y el cuerpo le dio una sacudida, ya todo había acabado…

Triste y sin ningunas ganas de entrar, estuvo a punto de punto de pedirle que fueran a dar un paseo por los alrededores del colegio, pero pensando que abusaría de su suerte prefirió quedarse callado, y totalmente resignado, subió junto con ella las escaleras.

Sus pasos hacían eco en cada escalón que subían, lo mismo hacían sus recuerdos en su cabeza. Si, ya solo eran recuerdos, hermosos, pero distantes, de aquel primer día que había pasado con ella. Sí, primer día por que su necio corazón quería creer ciegamente que habría otros más, aunque su mente como siempre, le dijera lo contrario. ¿Por qué su mente y corazón no actuaban por igual¿Tendría siempre que debatirse antes de tomar una decisión?

Llagaron a la puerta, ella vacilaba con las cosas que traía en la mano y miraba en todas direcciones, parecía nerviosa, él…estaba de la misma manera o peor. No quería entrar, no quería, entrar significaría el fin de todo, y eso es lo que menos quería ¿Cuándo conseguiría otra oportunidad así¿Cuándo? Nadie se la aseguraba, y lo peor del caso es que no sabía que decirle en esos momentos. Podría jurar que ya llevaban rato sin decir absolutamente nada, y por si fuera poco, las parejas que había estado en el salón de té con ellos ya habían regresado, al parecer con fuertes cantidades de azúcar en la sangre ya que iban más abrazados que nunca.

—James—

—Lily—dijeron al unísono.

Agacharon las cabezas avergonzados. Después de unos momentos de un incomodo silencio y risas por algunos entupidos alumnos… vaya estaba demasiado molesto ¿Por qué diablos no podía pronunciar nada? Su cerebro estaba más que en blanco —"_vamos esto todavía no acaba"---_Ahora mismo estaba deseando partir las cabezas de los que pasaban riéndose, pero sacándolo de sus "aterradores" pensam—ientos, oyó como ella soltaba un suspiro antes de levantar el rostro de nuevo, él también lo hizo.

—Gracias…me lo he pasado inolvidable—pronunció con sinceridad, dándole una hermosa sonrisa. Después se fue aproximando a él, quien no supo como reaccionar, se paró de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Se quedo paralizado, la acción todavía no carburaba en su cerebro. Aquello había sido demasiado…no podía caber en su cabeza. Se sintió tan cálido, tan suave y dulce, tan sincero…Ella le sonrió de nuevo, después dio media vuelta con la cabeza ligeramente gacha y empezó a andar perdiéndose entre la inmensidad de alumnos que entraba por la puerta, parecía ¿triste?...

Poso, todavía consternado, su mano en la mejilla derecha, se sentía…el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. En ese momento le daban unas ganas inmensas de saltar y gritar como un loco ¿ridículo? Completamente, pero para él, después de haber sufrido tanto, era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida…Un momento ¿Qué hacía ahí parado como imbécil? Y con una oleada de valor y coraje, empezó a correr desenfrenado en dirección a ella, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Esquivaba desesperado a todo quien se le pasara en frente —QUITATE IMBECIL —Sintió un poco de pena por el muchacho de segundo con el que había tropezado pero en aquel momento solo le importaba una sola cosa, alcanzarla…Y para su alegría la encontró pronto. Iba subiendo la escalera en dirección a la torre.

Apretó el paso, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle, pero aún así cogiendo valor, en un toque sutil y suave le agarró la mano. Ella se volvió hacía él rápidamente, sorprendida aunque pudo notar en sus ojos cierta chispa.

Bien ¿ahora que? se preguntó. Paso su mano libre por su cabello, ERROR, no recordaba que su cabello estaba untado a su cabeza, y por un terrorífico segundo casi se le sale un pelo, pero para su alivio no sucedió nada. Después de finalizar la momentánea preocupación por su preciado cabello, volvió a la seca realidad. Ella con una expresión desconcertada, él sujetándole la mano al mismo tiempo que sonreía como imbecil, sin decir nada…—"_Maldición"_— ahora mismo le resultaba sumamente apetitosa la idea que había tenido antes de subir al castillo…

—Emm…no querrías..ir a pasear al lago…eh tu sabes todavía tenemos tiempo, no es de noche…—dijo apresuradamente. Bien, entre más rápido, mejor.

—claro—respondió ella dulcemente. Por segunda ocasión lo cogía por sorpresa.

Y así, todavía tomados de la mano, bajaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los dos iban un tanto nerviosos, pero aún así felices. El viento seguía soplándoles en el rostro, haciendo que los cabellos pelirrojos de ella bailaban desenfrenados. El sol yacía todavía entre las colinas, con el dorado de sus cálidos rayos bañando las copas de los árboles, los cuales se mecían perezosamente, y con leve resoplido de aire dejaban que sus hojas, secas y de diferentes tonalidades anaranjadas, cayeran al suelo lentamente.

La llevó al lago, y bajo la acogedora sombra de un viejo roble, decidieron sentarse. Las quietas aguas cristalinas reflejaban el bellísimo cielo naranja-rojo del atardecer, mientras que lindas lechuzas mensajeras se dirigían al castillo con alguna carta entre las patas. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del momento.

—Dime…—dijo ella después de un rato, jugando con una de las tantas cosas que le había regalado— tienes pensado que vas a hacer…cuando salgas de aquí…—suspiró nostálgica.

Se quedo un momento contrariado, había dado justo en el blanco.

—No…—respondió secamente.

No te creo…—dudó ella burlonamente, sin darse cuanta de la gélida expresión que se había hecho en el rostro de él —aunque para serte sincera…yo tampoco lo sé…—dijo vagamente.

Las hojas revoloteaban en el pasto, y algunas eran levantadas por el divertido viento. Varios alumnos de primero paseaban por el otro lado del lago, riendo, divirtiéndose, sin darse cuenta de lo doloroso que les sería cuando estuvieran en séptimo año, muy cerca del final. El ambiente se torno melancólico, apretó inconscientemente su puño debajo de su bolsillo, pronto lo dejarían todo…_pronto la dejaría…_

Me entristece dejar todo esto—continuo ella—….ya lo ciento como parte de mi…que no se si podré ser fuerte…—suspiró por unos momentos y agregó—cuando llegue la hora de partir…

Algunos rizos de su rojizo cabello le golpearon en el rostro, mientras sus tristes ojos aceitunados miraban atentos al lago. Abrazó sus rodillas y coloco su mentón en ellas. Él había estado serio todo el tiempo, jugando impaciente con sus largos dedos. La miró por unos momentos, bella, preciosa como un ángel_…. no la dejaría partir_…

—Si…pronto llegará la hora de partir, y dejar todo atrás…—pronunció él después de un largo lapso de tiempo, mientras agarraba el suave mechón que había en el rostro de ella, y se lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. Esto causo que la chica se volviera con sus tristes, pero aún así, hermosos ojos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, continuo—pero sabes…lo que más extrañaré…serás tú…--finalizó dando un suspiro.

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron vidriosos, abriéndose de par en par—James…—susurró por lo bajo, pero no pudo continuar pues éste puso un dedo sobre sus delicados labios carmesí.

—Te preguntarás por que…—cerró los ojos, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y como la sangre le hervía por dentro, pero aun así prosiguió, _estaba decidido_—por que tu lo eres todo para mi, completamente todo….y sinceramente…no se si podré sobrevivir sin ti…por que tu me eres esencial, tu me haces solo mirarte soy feliz, con solo contemplarte mi día se ha iluminado y ciertamente…---deslizó delicadamente sus dos manos sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de ella, ahora bañadas completamente en saladas lágrimas. Ésta solo cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar— no creo poder sobrevivir sin tus hermosos ojos, sin tu invaluable sonrisa, sin tu preciosa cara, sin ti…sin tus enojos, sin tu presencia, sin tus burlas y tus regaños, sin ti….¿por que?...—ella abrió sus ojos, completamente rojos—por que Te amo…

Estaba tan cerca de ella, podía oír su agitada respiración. Sus lindas mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y llenas de lágrimas. Incluso él, por un momento pensó que estaba igual, pero no le importó…al fin…_lo había dicho todo_. Deslizó sus manos a su fina espalda y la abrazó… la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cerró sus ojos chocolates, perdiéndose en el embriagante aroma de su suave y delicado pelo. Sentía, sentía su total calidez. Ella…seguía llorando.

—Lo sé…no soy para ti…pero por favor… no sigas llorando…no me gustaría recordar tus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas…al contrario….me gustaría recordarlos tan brillantes y vivos como siempre….de los ojos que me enamoré…—la apretó hacía él más fuerte que nunca. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Sentía como un cuchillo le fuera clavado en el corazón, y como el aire le entraba desgarrándole el pecho. Había perdido…la había perdido…

—Tonto…—susurró ella, con la voz flaqueándole, todavía su rostro estaba empapado. Temblaba.

¿Qué¿Qué había sido eso? De pronto los brazos de ella rompieron lentamente el abrazo. No, estaba resultando más doloroso de lo que se imaginaba.

—Sí, un completo tonto—repitió ella, pero esta vez una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro sonrosado. Él mientras tanto, la miraba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, que decir ¿había hecho lo correcto?---que no se da cuenta de nada—continuo ella antes de posar, sorpresivamente sus manos sobre sus mejillas y, abalanzándose sobre él, deposito suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos.

Suave, dulce, tierno y sobre todo sincero…Un beso que nunca imagino sentir, vivir. Solo lo soñaba, solo lo anhelaba, pero nunca pudo tenerlo. Pero ya no, era real, esa calidez era única, inigualable, sabía a dulce miel.

Su espalda desprendía descargas eléctricas y su corazón parecía tener taquicardia. La abrazaba con más fuerza, la sentía entre sus brazos, suspirando, sentía como sus sentidos se iban perdiendo poco a poco quedando sólo sus labios de por medio. Quería más, quería más de ella.

Era feliz, sumamente feliz. Todas aquellas penas se ahogaron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Dejando en su lugar _felicidad. _El sol, los árboles, el viento, las hojas, el agua…eran los únicos testigos. Apasionante, hechizante, ese beso lo demostraba todo, ya no necesitaban palabras, testimonios ¿Para que? Si ya lo SENTIAN.

Él aire se les acabó y tuvieron que separarse. No quería abrir los ojos ¿y si todo era un sueño? pero al abrirlos y ver sus ojos aceitunados lo supo, lo confirmó, irradiaban sinceridad, alegría y sobre todo _amor_…

Recargaron sus frentes una con la otra, él le agarraba las mejillas todavía coloradas, los dos reían mientras sentían sus calidos alientos muy cerca. Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez fue corto y dulce, pero aún así cargado de sentimientos.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. No podía creerlo, aquellos ojos por los que tanto lucho, que tanto anhelo y suspiro, al fin eran suyos….solo SUYOS, de nadie más. Pero de pronto volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y lentamente ella lo abrazó, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro, todavía llorando…

—que estoy enamorada de ti...—susurró cálidamente ella detrás de su oreja.

Una oleada de alegría lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, electrocutando todos sus sentidos, la abrazó más fuerte. Después la agarró de sus mejillas de nuevo...

—Ya te dije…que no me gusta que llores---dijo él mientras con sus dedos, le limpiaba delicadamente las empapadas mejillas—Te vez fea…---pronunció sumamente divertido.

—cállate—le respondió ella cortante. Mientras sonría, le rodeo el cuello coquetamente.

Así que tonto eh…--dijo él en forma de reproche.

—Tu sabes que por eso te quiero—le respondió divertida mientras le daba un beso de cariño en la mejilla---aunque nunca se te quite…

Después, colocándose de lado, ella recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, acurrucándose, mientras él le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le daba un tierno beso en la frente. Y así, juntos, se quedaron viendo el lago….sumamente felices.

No sabían con exactitud que les deparaba el futuro, y que sentirían al irse de ahí, pero de lo que si estaban totalmente seguros, es _que permanecerían juntos…_

* * *

—Ah por cierto—dijo ella después de un rato, levantándose.

El sol ya se había ocultado, dando paso a la hermosa luna blanca y a las chispeantes estrellas que cubrían la noche. Él la miró extrañado ¿Qué se proponía?

Ellamientras tantosonrió traviesa, después posó sus manos en su untado cabello y empezó a sacudirlo—me gusta más así…—finalizó, dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora.

Su cabello había quedado tan rebelde y despeinado como antes, cayéndole unos cuantos mechones en los ojos. Él se quedo perplejo—"_pero que…"_— Ella por su parte se paró y mirándolo divertida, emprendió el paso hacía el castillo, dejándolo sentando como idiota.

—mujeres ¿quien las entiende?—dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros. Después se paró y empezó a andar, perdiéndose en los oscuros jardines tratando de alcanzarla, mientras deseaba arrogar por la ventana el frasco _"Gel Mágico para todo tipo de cabello rebelde" _y arreglar cuentas con su amigo Sirius.

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora¡ Muchísimas gracias por leer! Sea bueno o malo¡espero con ansias tu comentario! ;)..** _

Reviews!..


End file.
